


Match Point

by LeahAckerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, M/M, Tennis, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeahAckerman/pseuds/LeahAckerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are the biggest rivals in the world ranking. However they are invited to be part of a team and they must learn to work together. Can taking your team to glory without killing it in the road? Or will lose everything along the way?. However, fate has other plans: "Hate to love there is a single step"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Again were face to face in the year's most important Championship, Sina Masters 1000 specifically in the finals; they had two hours playing and neither of them surrendered with a score of 40-30 in favor of the French. They were specifically in the fifth set after a hard struggle to control the scoreboard. The service was to German.

- _Shit, I can't miss this point or lose the match_ \- thought the German.

He sighed and tried to calm down before your service, won the ball in the air and hit it strongly with his racket.

-Deuce!- was heard the voice of the referee giving good service.

They were all astonished, how is that after two hours of play that eighteen-year-old child still has enough strength to carry a clean service?. The audience was moved and the referee had to ask that he kept silence, again German carried out its service by launching an ace.

-Advantage, Jeager!- returned to talk the referee.

- _One more point and the tournament is mine_ \- the guy preparing what he hoped was their last service became impatient.

-Match Point!- announced the line referee indicating that if German was not failing in its last service tournament end.

Jeager did his service, but did not have that his rival when it is so easily.

-It seems that you run out of energy brat- he listened to the French.

-Still not Sergeant- said German who returned the older's shot.

They were throwing the ball for a long time, until the older made one of their characteristic movements, the  _Drop Shot_  and threw it right at the right corner of Jeager, who could not arrive in time.

-Deuce! - sang again the arbiter of line, the score was 40-40 and Jeager knew that if it didn't do something soon the match would become you to get out of hand as in the previous set.

He returned to make his service and this time "Sergeant" not put it easy, with a volley he returned without difficulty, getting the point.

-Advantage, Rivaille! - sang the referee in favor of the French.

- _Oh, Shit_ \- thought the German -  _I have that tie to no matter what_ \- unfortunately the tiredness began to wreak havoc on your body to notice the cramp starting to feel in her left leg, that was a bad sign.

Again he did his service, being returned with ease by Rivaille, but this time managed to reach the ball and return it, began the rally among them without giving Truce to neither of them. Jeager dealt with all their forces hide remarkable cramp that killed his leg, knew that he should stop as soon as possible the party but they would not yield so easily. The French, for their part, noticed the cramp of the boy; It didn't bother him, admired on the contrary that a kid of 18 years had the determination to continue with the party despite his condition. I admired it, but not so it would give him the point.

Jeager returned the ball with a two-handed reverse that would increase the power of the ball, hoping that Rivaille failure to achieve it; but against all odds, he reached it with his  _Drop Shot_ , the German ran with all his might, and for the first time in all their rivalry, managed to reach the ball away with a balloon; however the amazing speed of French made it again reached the ball and assailant with a  _smash_.

-Game, set and match, Rivaille!- sang for the last time the referee giving as winner of the game to the French -7 games to 6, results final 3 sets to 2!-

Jeager couldn't believe it, this was the only tournament that has not been able to win in his career, and always ended up losing against arch-rival. He sighed, sitting down on the Court, I knew that if his leg had not begun to fail him perhaps would have won the match.

-Good game, brat- heard a voice and someone tended his hand.

-Thank you, Sergeant- said the boy giving a smile.

-You must be careful with your leg- told the French in a serious manner -Would not be good for your career.

The German gave a gasp, did not expect that he know cramp in his leg; He was about to claim something when a thunder is heard, lightning had crossed the sky and with the fell a heavy rain.

-The award ceremony suspended by rain!- was all that said the referee before get out of his seat and running away looking for protection.

-This is bad for us- said Rivaille watching rain -We must shelter us soon-.

-Get ahead- he said Jeager moving ahead with difficulty by cramp that was still in the leg.

-You're stupid, did you know? - said the French seriously taking the child by the wrist and started running to the locker room.

-What the hell are you doing?- said the German releasing the grip -Could worsen my cramp.

-Tch- it was the only thing he said before move -You are an insolent ungrateful-

The boy sighed, for more years that will be the biggest archrivals of all competitions wholesale always treated him thus as if a child and that really did enrage.

-Sergeant idiot- muttered low.

While both players are changing the clothes a tall, blonde man went to the locker room, this man was Erwin Smith one of the best coaches in tennis world.

-Excellent match- said Smith congratulating both players -Pity about your cramp Jeager-.

The child returned to startle, now not only Rivaille had noticed his cramp but this man that he didn't even know.

-If that's why you get in, so you get better have taken annoyance Erwin- cut Rivaille with his unchanging expression.

-You never change Levi- replied with a smile making this began to get angry.

-Spit it- returned to speak French -Say what you have to say and let me dress me in peace-.

Erwin sighed, this was his closest friend.

-Well- said taking a serious face -As you know the Government has decided to make a new tournament specifically for professionals from across the nation-.

-And that has to do with us?- Jeager asked.

-It has much to do - replied the blond -But I will explain them that this tournament is very different, two doubles matches and three singles will be played and will remain a party in case has breakpoints; therefore...-

-Don't fuck me with that Erwin!- shouted Rivaille really annoying -I'm not gonna be part of a stupid team!-.

The boy looked at him stunned, he wanted both to be part of a team?; to a certain extent coincided with Rivaille, he didn't want to be part of a team.

-Levi don't be a bitter lonely dwarf- he said English, poorly spoken the truth because the French had already the head of this denting one of the lockers in the locker room.

-Dare to repeat that, idiot- said Rivaille by firmly pressing his head without realizing that he had to move up to banking to get closer to his head.

-What are you doing?- said Jeager trying that the coach was not murdered.

-Well, well sorry- apologized Erwin managing to free his head -But I can't accept a no for response- said adjusting the Sweatshirt returning to his proposal to join his team.

-And what is your damn insistence to be on your team?- asked the French.

-Well I thought to give a tough fight to the team of Niall Dauk- said Erwin giving back, hoped that that work.

-This inept to participate!?- said Rivaille hitting one of the lockers around him; Oh yes, had worked.

-To tell the truth he is the coach of the team but will technically be in the tournament- said English with all the peace of the world.

Rivaille began to murmur low, knew that these opportunities would not be given in life; He cursed low but it was not going to miss.

-You win- he said badly -I'll play on your team-.

-And what do you say, Jeager?- asked to the boy.

-Who cares- said sighing -The only thing I care about is winning all the tournaments-.

-Not won today, brat - the French snickered.

-The next year you will defeat; also if we are on the same team I can see how to train and find your weaknesses- he said maliciously.

-You are a...- was going to fight back.

-Then welcome to the Survey Corps team!-was quick to speak English before there a massacre.

Both players found a new coach, why the hell he chose a name so ridiculous for the team?; but most importantly would you chose them to them to be on the team? Whatever the intentions of Erwin Smith, you could say that they relied on it.

-Well I hope you tomorrow at four in the afternoon at the airport- said the coach giving them air tickets -Will begin to train-.

-Tomorrow?- asked surprised Jeager, truth hoped to rest a little after this tournament.

-Only missing you two in the team- said  sincerely Erwin taking some new sweatshirts -Take it and I want to see that they use them to reach the airport-.

-I don't use this shit- said Rivaille noting that they had given him -Has to be full of germs-.

-There are team standards- cut English.

-Tch- was the only thing replied before placing the sweatshirt in a bag.

-Oh, I forgot- returned to talk the coach -Your credentials-.

-This is a fucking joke Erwin- complained Rivaille -And not leave me with shit that are team rules-.

-There are tournament rules- sentenced the hint as players took badly the credential.

Finally the Survey Corps team was complete with its new members, French Levi Rivaille and German Eren Jeager; a new tournament awaited them but never imagined having to be in the same team as companions.


	2. Preparations

It had finally come to his department, it had been a long day and still wondered who were the other members of the team since Erwin didn't want to say anything.

_**Flashback** _

-Well remember the four airport- coach said before departing.

-Will say who are the other members of the team?- asked Eren

-You'll know them until tomorrow - replied the blond -But how had told them before you are the last in joining-.

-just hope they will be really good or give - sentenced Rivaille ending accommodate Sweatshirt clean.

-No you can't- said Erwin seriously - I told you that this tournament is completely different from anyone they have participated-.

-Tch - was all that said the French

-then until tomorrow - said the English to finally come out of the locker room.They spent long minutes in which neither of the two players spoke, is more even presented the award that was resumed when the rain had stopped a bit. They were exhausted after a long party, up to were grateful for having not played any tie break

-up to morning Sergeant - said goodbye to the German

-do how many times I have to tell you shitty brat don't tell me Sergeant!-He shouted Rivaille Eren only smiled and rushed out of the locker room.

- _And though the years pass always will be a grumpy dwarf_ \- thought it taking the taxi to the outskirts of the stadium, clear that these words would never leave his mind or would have to be dead

_**End Flashback** _

Eren was so immersed in your thoughts that had not noticed that the cell had fifteen minutes vibrating in the bag of his sports trousers; full of laziness, tiredness took the cell phone, and his face was pale.

-Where have you been?, How much were you doing?, I not answered quickly- was the voice of a girl.

-Mi...Mikasa- nervously greeted the boy, he knew that if answered you no to the first was able to call the army to search for it.

-Where were you?- asked again the girl

-Mikasa remember I had a match today and I just get the stadium- replied the boy trying to calm down.

-…-

-Mikasa? - asked Eren -Well call you tomorrow I'm very tired and want to sleep-.

-Did you already eat?, would you like to take you to your house?- came back to ask.

-Yes, I already ate something, I'll give me a shower and go to sleep, something else 'mom'?- yes, it was rather annoying.

-Good night Eren- and cut off the call.

Eren lamented behaving this way with her, it was his sister after all, but since the death of his parents had become more overprotective. He went to the bathroom and was given a light shower, all he wanted was to sleep.

On the other side of the city, an Aston Martin One-77 is parked in a private housing complex, it went down a man of 1.60, black hair in a bad mood. He entered the elevator and pressed the button 18, that was the floor where he lived, he was the last and in which fewer people lived. Came into the department #6, hung the keys and went to the bathroom, he hated so much sweat stuck on your clothes who knew that it would take at least an hour bathing to feel clean. For the first time in his life would not make cleaning his home that night, he would try to rest to make cleaning more early the next day and arrival time at the airport; However a full of germs in the pouch Sweatshirt made him remember that evil exists in the world.

The hours passed and the night became day; Eren you woke up from a restful sleep and felt better that he never saw the clock, there were ten in the morning by what had enough time to prepare everything he need for his trip

-Hell!- screamed aloud -I forgot to tell Mikasa that it would not be at home!-.

Oh yes, was in trouble.

On the other hand, an early bird Levi had finished making its fourth round of cleaning of the department, who knows when to return and would not let anyone else go into their sacred home, not anyone knows to do the cleaning of the way in which it does. Their bags were already prepared with everything he need, and that carrying a suitcase full of only cleaning supplies; that was his priority.

After a thousand demons traffic finally arrived at the airport three hours in advance!; well that is Levi, more timely than a clock cuckoo and a train bullet together. It looked for a free table and went to sit but not before asking a black coffee without sugar in the cafeteria, pulled out a book that had been months without reading and waited for that got the others.

Two hours later came a brunette panting, this day was not the best of his life, the taxi left him, to the other taxi was punctured the tire, another overheated; in these moments is when would like to have your own car and operate freely, however someone prevented it's, that was Mikasa.

-Good afternoon- greeted to the French to find it in the table.

-...-was focused on reading.

Sat in the front desk regardless of if that it would bother him to arch-rival/team-mate, took one of his suitcases, extracted a notebook and a pen and began to write where they had been; Levi looked at him above the book, had never seen that part of the brat and was very strange. He spent half an hour in that same position, displaying sideways to the guy who wrote as if there were no tomorrow and at the same time was not to lose the reading.

-Damn Erwin, how much will it take?-he finally spoke and was not less as shortly was before the aircraft departed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter:
> 
> -Oi Erwin - called him Levi -Do we wait someone else?-.
> 
> -Just someone more- replied the blonde -She said that soon...-
> 
> -I'm here!- a scandalous from voice of the input
> 
> -Oh shit- heard he sighed the black haired rubbing his temple -Not her-.


	3. Fellows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carpet: It is one of the types of tennis court, they are built with special synthetic materials, with considerable variations of thickness, texture and combination of materials. They are generally fast surfaces. In these surfaces serve and the volley are decisive. It will be the only area in which will be played in this fic, so far.

-Damn Erwin, how much will it take?- finally spoke and was not for less, as shortly was before the aircraft departed.

Eren finally out of his world to hear the voice of Levi, had not given account of the time that had passed and now missing shortly.

-Hi!- a male voice was heard a thing appear far

-Finally- Levi said giving a sip to the third coffee that he asked for.

-I stuck a few moments but I'm here- said the coach -If you like we can go to the terminal-.

Eren kept their things like Levi, they took their bags and continued to the English, but this stopped improvist, almost without giving the importance to ran out of time to deal with the plane.

-Oi Erwin- called Levi -We expect someone else?-.

-Just someone more- answered the blonde -She said that soon...-.

-I'm here- heard a shrill from voice of the input.

-Oh shit- sighed the black haired rubbing his temple -Not her-.

 -It can't be- returned to hear the voice -It's my dwarf friend Levi!-.

The last thing felt as as a suitcase beat her strongly in the face, sending her glasses flying and bleeding her nose.

-Hanji you're a scandalous witch- was limited to say and left the place.

-Do you know her, Sergeant?-asked Eren.

Levi only grumble, hated that "Sergeant", say you does not even know why the brat tells as well.

-Why do you say him Sergeant?- asked Hanji.

-From the first time I played against him I thought that if he had not opted for tennis, it had taken military career- replied the brunette -By the way, who are you?-.

-Oh, forgive my manners- said women giving hand -I'm Hanji Zoe, the team physician-.

-My pleasure, Eren Jeager- returned the greeting.

-Good since we all, it's time to leave- spoke to the coach and they finally boarded the plane.

The flight was long, as Sina region they had to reach the region of Mary, where he was the sports complex and the residence of the team; It was about a five-hour flight and therefore the only thing they could do to kill the boredom was sleep, which Eren and Levi did in their respective seats.

Hanji laughed out loud for a film that she saw and was alone, because by her laughter sent it away from those who traveled quietly; the aircraft was privately, so it did not have to share it with strange subjects, but the airfare was for control between the airports is that the flight would be private or commercial. Erwin had finally fallen asleep after reviewing records of the members of the team for the 10th time, he was thinking about what strategy form for each game of the tournament, to define who would be those who play the _singles_ and who _doubles_ and the type of training to which they would be subjected; clear so it had as assistant coach to a promising young who aspired to be a professional coach in the future.

Finally the long flight came to an end when they saw Mary airport, Hanji and Erwin awoke to Eren and bet on who would wake up to Levi, Hanji lost and had to endure the humor of a Levi who interrupted the nap, had not only turned her to throw glasses but had twisted you the nose of a single punch; took it a couple of minutes fix it and stop the bleeding.

Fell from the plane and passed through long airport Protocol, took a taxi and went to the center of the city, by Sunday, the streets were packed with people and tourists in general who came to fall a bit before returning to the routine of the working week.

-By tonight will rest in a hotel- Erwin told down the taxi -Morning departure to the sports complex-.

No one answered, they were dizzy, hungry and sleepy; they entered the hotel, they gave their names, asked that they rise them dinner and they went to their rooms, all in a zombie-like state, their brains functioned only in order to have a good rest.

- _And that still does not begin the more interesting_ \- thought the coach.

All had a rest this Sunday night, but the rest is over quickly because they had to start preparing for the next tournament. They left the hotel and went to the sports complex; arriving noted the name of the place "Survey Corps Stadium", which was the mania with that name?

-Well now know their fellows- Erwin said when they had arrived at the entrance, passed the door and saw that it was really a very big state, had four tennis courts _carpet_ surface  and two dressing rooms, divided for men and women; the courts were other people making quick games and others only practiced their services.

-Eren!- recognized the voice of a woman.

-Mikasa?- was surprised the brunette -I didn't know that you were also in the team-.

-I'm here to play _doubles_ with you- replied seriously the black haired -we'll be a good couple-.

-You know I only play _singles_ \- seriously said the brunette to what young lowered his gaze.

-I'm glad that you arrived with well- he heard a male voice on the other side.

-Armin!- the guy was excited -You're also in the team?-.

-Yes- said the blonde blushing.

-Well, well- said the coach - Welcome officially to the Survey Corps Team-.

Others stopped their activities and gathered around the coach, now that the team was full and this could start full with the training.

-Before begin- returned to talk the man -Let me introduce myself, I'm Erwin Smith will be your trainer, she's Hanji Zoe and will be the doctor of the team and he's Mike who will be the physical trainer-.

-Helloooo- greeted enthusiastically the brunete -There are familiar faces and new faces- said watching the team.

-Later would may know better- spoke coach -Now, to those who go called please pass to the court and prepare-.

-Prepare us?- asked one girl short and blonde -What for?-.

-To define the alignment that will be played at the opening of the tournament game- answered simply Erwin, clear that for him this was perfectly normal in the world.

The others looked at him surprised, a mini tournament within the team to define the alignment was not expected on the first day. What actually are planning coach Smith?, not even Hanji or Levi who were closest to him know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter:
> 
> -Not- that was the voice of Levi -I only play singles-.
> 
> -Sorry - apologized Erwin -Is the only option we have for you-.
> 
> -Then for what the hell asked me to join if I'll not play like I want?- said French throwing a killer look.
> 
> -Because so you play this way- answered Hanji supporting Erwin and Armin -In addition you already saw those who will play singles and are very good-.
> 
> -This It's shit- he tried to control the black haired holding his nasal septum while he was up to thousand.
> 
> -In addition, as part of the training, will have to share the room- spoke more blonde.
> 
> -What!?-both players cry was heard.


	4. Doubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * All-courter: They're good players to play line, draw, attack, defend, volley. They are the hardest to overcome.

-Before deciding the pairs- Armin started talking -I would say that these games are only for testing-.

Players started to pay attention, that was strange to put a game between them, but knew that the blond strategy might work, not for anything in his youth had been selected as assistant coach.

-The matches will be a single set- continued explaining -there will no tie break and after the game the following players will take the court-.

Everyone nodded to the explanations blond had consistency but there was something that gave them a bad feeling, especially seeing the doctor drooling and mumbling about the next workout.

-Ackerman and Bossard on court four -told the coach -Arlett you get their data-.

-Kirschtein and Gin the court three Hanji you with them- again Erwin ordered.

-Let's see how good you're- said Hanji watching as if to experiment with them, scaring both players.

-Braun and Fuber on court two Mike watch them well-.

The man just sniffing around two young, smiled and addressed the court.

-Jaeger and Rivaille on the court one and I hope to see them play seriously- the English speaking seeing both players.

-No need to remind- Levi grouchy said starting to walk.

-After follow Springer and Braus in two Lenz and Ymir in four-.

Having assigned pairing for the gamess, these began as analytically observed by all four members of the coaching staff. Mikasa and Auro tied 7-7, Jean had hardly earned Erd 7-5, Reiner and Bertold had also tied 7-7, beat Connie Sasha to retire for her, she said, not eating, Ymir beat Krista 7-5, almost every game ended quickly, except for one, Eren and Levi were taken so seriously that game that neither budge.

Erwin began to tire, maybe it was not such a good idea to tell them to play seriously.

-Well, well let the game down here since we don't have all day- said watching the rain began to fall. None of the players wanted to leave it, but they knew they would have another chance later to face, in addition to the rain and tennis doesn't make a good combination.

Erwin left them, met with Armin, Hanji and Mike and talked about the alignment of the players for the opening game of the tournament. They were from partner to partner explaining the decision and future training to follow; reaching the turn of the pair of rivals.

-Arlett explain the results- spoke Erwin.

-W-well- he began to get nervous -both are good players _All-courter_ * have the best skills that the rest of the team.

-Without a good physical condition despite the delicate body of Eren- spoke Hanji making the brunette blush.

-So I suggest you play both doubles- spoke the blue eyed.

\- Doubles?- spoke in unison the players -No way-.

\- Do you see- Mike said before the answer -They began to coordinate-.

-All I play are singles- that was the voice of Levi.

-That's the only option- spoke Erwin.

-Then why the hell you asked me to join me if I will not play as I like?- said the French shooting a angry look.

-For you to play this way- said Erwin Hanji supporting and Armin.

-This is bullshit- tried to control the raven holding her nasal septum while counting to a thousand.

-Also, as part of training, you'll have to share the room- spoke the older blond.

\- WHAT!?- both players cry was heard.

-As you listened- sentenced Hanji -To play doubles to perfection will have to learn to share and trust your partner-.

-One thing to play doubles but another is to share life!- cried the French -Fucking crazy!-.

-I agree with the Sergeant answered- agreed Eren -I'm not willing to share anything and not even agreed to play doubles-.

-Well, you have no other to abide by what I'm saying- spoke seriously Erwin -play doubles in the opening and point-.

Both players sighed resigned begin training tomorrow but for now must rest. They took their bags and began to leave the stadium.

-Eren- called him the girl -Let's going to rest- and took the hand to the brunette.

-I'm going to Mikasa- replied sighing.

-But my room is in the other side- said the black haired.

-Yes, what with that?- asked the German -Remember that we have divided by gender-.

-…-

-Until tomorrow- goodbye Eren and continued on his way, not that he would not be with her sister, as when they were children, but the last thing I needed was to feel more suffocated than it is.

They left the stadium across the street and came to the residence prepared for them, and Levi Eren room was on the 3rd floor so we were the first to take the narrow elevator building.

They entered the room, it was spacious and cozy, with two beds and two bedside tables, was practically an entire room, the only downside was the bathroom, there was only one and the idea of sharing became moody players. Before the German could heavily thrown in the bed that you will find at your disposal and finally to sleep, his partner 's voice startled him sleep.

-Tch, this place is a mess- said Levi watching place -Before you dare kick you to sleep do the cleaning .

-Huh?- brown was surprised.

-If you don't clean you'll sleep in the hall- talk again the raven throwing a frightening look.

Eren winced and immediately began cleaning, what a way to end this day, making _Cinderella_ to earn the right to sleep in the room. As expected it to be better tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter: 
> 
> \- Oi brat- Levi shouted a furious leaving his meeting with Hanji - Tell me Sergeant again and you're fucking dead!-. 
> 
> \- How can I say- Eren asked fearfully. 
> 
> The French, closing his eyes, took a deep breath followed by a groan; these months prior to the tournament would be complete torture for him. Not only had to share a room with the brat, but also had to teach him to play doubles. He sighed resignedly. 
> 
> -Just tell me Levi- spoke the raven before heading to his room.


End file.
